Asahi Yuto
Makoto Sakaki Agrise Attorns|enemies = Reiji Midorihara Ryo Kanzaki|avatar = Dragonic Overlord the Conquest}} Asahi Yuto is one of the protagonists of Crossroads of Destiny. His Vanguard circle is scarlet. Personality Asahi is hot-headed, brash, and irritable. He has learned to channel this energy into Vanguard, but he still does not like to speak much. Asahi is quick to anger, but doesn't hold a grudge. He has few friends, but this is in part due to his constant travels. Crossroads of Destiny Some years before the start of the series, Asahi learned how to play Vanguard from Reiji Midorihara, and the two became fast friends. Along with Jun Mutsuki, they founded an underground fight circuit in order to test the limits of Vanguard. However, he and Reiji grew distant as the years passed. The death of his mother, who raised him as a single parent, served as the catalyst for Asahi leaving the underground circuit he co-founded so he could travel the world. According to Agrise Attorns, he had won the Euro League during this time traveling. Roughly two years later, Asahi received an invitation to enter the Tournament of Champions. Asahi saw this as an opportunity to take what he learned in his travels to defeat the one person who he saw as the last obstacle on his journey... To be continued... Relationships Toshiki Kai During Asahi's studies around the world, he met Toshiki Kai in France. Kai was in the middle of the Euro League at the time, but took the time to advise Asahi and help him improve on his game. Kai is also the one who gave Asahi as a symbol of taking Asahi under his wing. Kai told him, "When you defeat him (Reiji), return this to me." Asahi thinks very highly of Kai, and takes great pride in being considered his student. Reiji Midorihara Asahi and Reiji used to be very close friends. However, Reiji slowly became more and more obsessed with winning over time. This was something that greatly annoyed Asahi, who could do nothing except watch as his friend became colder, more distant, and more obsessed with perfection. Traveling the world has caused Asahi to rethink how he feels about Vanguard and about Reiji. He now thinks of Reiji as a rival, someone he needs to defeat in order to overcome the shadows of his past. Agrise Attorns Asahi seems to have known her from some years ago, while he was still living in Japan. They are on friendly terms with each other, and Asahi seems to know her secret identity as Regina Stratos. Agrise, meanwhile, seems to have maintained interest in Asahi's budding career as a Vanguard fighter, suggesting that they have maintained communication since he began his travels. Deck Asahi uses a Kagero deck which focuses on the restanding capabilities of the various forms of Dragonic Overlord. He wants to get Dragonic Overlord the Conquest on (VC) as quickly as possible, so he runs searchers like Dragonic Panzer, Dragon Full-armored Buster, and Wyvern Strike, Nix. Nix also provides an extra layer of defense, serving as an Iron Wall card, as well as a searcher for an Overlord card. Five years prior to the series, Asahi used a Kagero deck with Dauntless Drive Dragon as his ace, but no other details are known about this deck. Battles Category:Crossroads of Destiny Category:Kagero Users Category:Fanmade Character Category:Protagonists